


In Which Rose Tyler Did Not Let Go Of The Lever In Doomsday (Thus Joining The Doctor In His Escapades Following)

by captainhollyshortofthelep



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU Post Doomsday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhollyshortofthelep/pseuds/captainhollyshortofthelep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of series 3 and 4 (little snippets, drabbles or what ever you'd like to call them) where Rose wasn't trapped in the parallel universe with her family and Mickey and instead continues travelling with the Doctor. Basically self-indulgent fluff written by someone who really wasn't okay with the end of Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rose Tyler Did Not Let Go Of The Lever In Doomsday (Thus Joining The Doctor In His Escapades Following)

“Rose.”

She was visibly shaking, her arms tightening around the lever. Her eyes glued shut as the wind echoed in her ears. 

“Rose. You can let go now. It's safe.”

She felt two strong arms wrap around hers, pulling her off and away from the controls. It wasn't until she was curled up against The Doctor's side in the TARDIS that she allowed herself to open her eyes. 

“Doctor.” Her voice was hoarse from screaming. It had been a very long day. A very long, very emotional day.

“I'm right here, Rose. I'm not going anywhere. What do you need?” 

Rose chanced a look at The Doctor's face. He looked concerned, he look drained. But most of all, he looked relieved. 

“Just...just hold me, please. I'm not ready to let go.”

The Doctor didn't reply, just tightened his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. If Rose tried hard enough she could feel his two hearts beating – comforting steady beats. 

 

Twenty minutes later and they were going through the vortex once more, Rose still curled up on the bench while The Doctor flew the TARDIS with his usual commentary to cheer her up. 

“I was thinking that maybe this time, instead of seeing the future of the human race, I could take you to see the future of another race. Like, I don't know. Show you the past, present and future of the Betels – not the animal, the species from Betelgeuse. Almost humanoid in appearance – but something's just a little off, a little odd about them that no one can quite put their finger on. Or, OR, I could take you to meet Alexander the Great or Socrates. I've always wanted to meet Socrates. He sounds great. Smart man.”

Rose let herself simply listen, her eyes slipping closed once more. She would just rest for a few more minutes, and then she'd be back to her usual self...

“Rose.”

...Or she could accidentally fall asleep. Typical. And oh very attractive. She was probably drooling. 

“Doctor.”

He crouched down in front of her, his eyes concerned. The TARDIS had stopped. Rose wondered if he had chosen somewhere for them to go, or if they were simply floating in space. Either way, she had his undivided attention.

“Do you need to talk about it?”

“No...yes. Oh I don't know! I honestly don't know anymore. I mean. I chose you, I'll always choose you. But she's my mum, Doctor. Of course I'm going to miss her.”

“Fair enough, too.”

“I already miss her. What if I made the wrong choice?” 

And now she was crying. That would certainly help on the 'attractiveness' front. The Doctor didn't seem to repel from her though, in fact he pulled her into his arms again and simply let her cry. 

“If it's any consolation,” he murmured. “I am very, very happy to still have you around.” 

Of course that was the moment that Donna Noble decided to simply materialise inside the TARDIS and start yelling at them about kidnapping and someone called Nerys who they were apparently in cahoots with. 

It certainly allowed a distraction for Rose even if it meant hanging from the outside of the TARDIS as The Doctor flew it down the motorway, getting attacked by a flying Christmas tree again, or getting caught in a giant spiderweb with Donna and her ex-fiancee Lance. But that was Rose's life now – the life she had chosen. And honestly, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
